The Masked
by InvisibleRavenQueen
Summary: The Masked is an organization that help protects those who were treated badly. But these sad events cause people to develop powers. The Masked numbers are not increasing at the rate that it should be. When Caligo joins she is thrown into a whirlwind of events that no one expected.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The beginning was when Meg Miller poured her carton of our schools spoiled milk all over my head. I remember it all so clearly. The sneering faces the triumph in her eyes.

It all started like this.

1 day earlier

I looked down at the knife in my lap. I quietly picked it up.

The jocks had decided since I was small to have me stuck in a basketball hoop for 5th and 6th period.

I wasn't crying. All my tears had been used up years ago.

I had been bullied my whole life. Since my parents were in a ferry accident and since I was stuck with my whore of an aunt. Sheleft me to fend for myself but had given me a few good words.

When they want to push you down, come back up with a bloody face full of vengeance.

The meaner they are to you, the less tears you should cry.

I still think of those words she told me the first day I came home crying due to the mean kids at school.

I looked over at my mirror. I saw a small pale girl with black hair and blue eyes. I guess you could call me pretty but my eyes were hollow and no emotion which I had learned very quickly to hide.

I suddenly heard a tap at my window. There was a person in a mask. The mask looked a lot like a guitar and was blue and black.

I gasped.

The person put a finger to their lips.

They slid open the window, which I could have sworn I had locked a few minutes earlier, and placed a note on the ledge.

I slowly walked over the ledge and picked it up. I looked back up to the window. The person was gone and the window was open.

I quickly shut it and closed the curtain.

I wondered what was in the letter. Was I next in line for a serial killer. Was I going to be kidnapped soon. Was this some kind of sick joke that Meg and the jocks were playing on me.

Only one way to find out a small voice in my head said.

I unfolded the letter.

I was a dark purple and the writing was in red. I t gave me the chills yet I felt that it described me perfectly.

It read.

Dear Raven Melania,

We have seen how you have been treated. We have seen how you react. And we see something special in you.  
We are the masked and I do hope that our messenger didn't give to much of a fright.  
People and the government cant know of our existence.  
Now back on what we are. The Masked is a organization for the depressed, bullied, left out, outcast, alone people who need friends. But also these people have something special with them. There are more than just humans in the world, but part of you has known that for a while even if you don't want to admit it. We train you to use the powers you posses, get revenge on the people who wronged you and we also give you a chance to meet people like yourself and make friends. To not be an outcast.  
Now if you do wish to join us there are a couple of things you have to do first. First is to fake your death,(We will help you with it) if they think your dead it will be better to make them not go looking because due to the law they must look. And second don't tell anyone of us.  
To find us go into the Café de Books. Hand your letter to a employee with a black pin of a mask. To make sure they are to be trusted say hearts are never meant to bu they are, and they should reply with shattered.  
You must go in within 24 hours. The current time is 7:49 January 10th 2014.  
We hope to see you soon.  
Sincerely,  
The Masked

P.S We trashed Megs new Lamborghini for you. She deserved by the way she been treating you.

I stared at the paper in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was offered a way out.

Part of me felt like this is a sick joke Meg and the jocks are playing.

Then an idea popped into my head. Meg wouldn't let anyone touch her car. If it was really trashed then I knew it was real.

It could be a serial killer! A small voice in my head said.

I was willing to take the risk. I wanted out. I was tired of the abuse I was getting.

I put the letter in a safe spot in my drawer.

*The Morning.*

I walked a faster than I usually did to school. When I got there I saw a sight that put a smile on my face.

Megs Lamborghini was destroyed. The head lights were falling, the windows were crashed in.

On the front was a mask. As I got closer I saw it was the same mask from last night.

A small smiled played upon my lips. I couldn't express the joy I was feeling. I was getting away from these people and the bullying the cruel snide remarks.

I was getting away.

"Thinks its funny don't you." I heard a voice say, "I bet you were the one who did this!"

I knew that high pitched voice. I was Megs.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, "I'm just a little loser."

Fury covered her face. I knew I was going to get it later. But the little known fact that guaranteed that I was going to get away from these people gave me a new boost of confidence.

I walked away from her to my first class. I could feel her glaring daggers into the back of my head.

*Lunch Time*

I dreaded lunch time more than any other class. It was the only time I saw Meg and the jocks at the same time.

My sudden boost of confidence lasted till I was out of Megs eyesight.

I now felt like the lonely loser I was called. My heart was pounding, my head clammy. The noise was overwhelming. As I walked in I was quiet and quickly made my way to my usual corner.

Half of lunch had passed and no one come to mess with me. I knew I was to good to be true.

Suddenly I heard snickers behind.

I turned around just in time for my head to be covered in milk. It smelled horrible like rotten eggs and overdue cheese.

It took a second for me to realize that Meg had just poured spoiled milk all over my head.

I lost it.

I stood up and punched Meg straight in the face. I stormed out of the lunch. I left all my stuff. I wasn't going to need it. The letter was in my back pocket.

I was suddenly happy that I was wearing a jacket. It protected the letter.

I exited the school. I looked up were Café de Books was last night.

As I walked I thought of scenarios that could happen.

1\. This could be the real deal  
2\. It could be a weird bizarre joke  
3.I could be going to be killed by a serial killer  
4.I could be going to kill by just murder (to be a serial kill you have to kill three people)

I was praying that number 1 was the answer. But I knew my chances were slim 25% chance slim.

I suddenly saw the café come into view.

*Now*

I looked at small building.

It was small compared to the ones on both sides and behind.

It looked bright. With the name of it in big blue letters.

When I entered I suddenly realized that I was covered in spoiled milk. But at the moment I didn't care. I was tired from the walking and from the bullying I wanted it to end.

I looked over the employees. I saw 3 of them that had no pin. I saw 4 of them that had a black pin of a mask.

I walked over to the boy who was closet to me. He had dirty brown hair and brown eyes. He looked pretty ordinary. But I knew that he wasn't ordinary when I saw he scars under his sleeves.

I pulled out my letter and said "Hearts are never meant to be but they are,"

"Shattered." he said replying and taking the letter.

It took him a minute to read it, while I stood their impatiently the sooner I'm gone the better.

I then suddenly remembered the part of the letter that talked about getting revenge. I suddenly then felt a happieness. I was not only going to get away from them I was going to get revenge.

"Ok raven." he said "I'm Jeremy, come with me."

He walked to the back of the store and I quietly followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Fake Death

I walked quietly behind couldn't help but notice a skip in his step.

"Why are you skipping?" I suddenly asked. I clamped my hands over my mouth.

He just laughed and shook it his head.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He suddenly stopped laughing.

"Its ok." he said suddenly worried that he had hurt my feelings. "I am skipping because we haven't had a new member in about 5 months."

"Oh." was my only reply.

We then reached a back wall covered in books. There was a sign that read DO NOT TOUCH covering the books.

He moved it and tilted a black book with a mask on it out.

The book shelf suddenly disappeared and a monitoring system appeared.

"Name." it said.

"Jeremy Marcus Milton." he said clearly it the suddenly scanned his eye.

I jumped back.

He then placed my letter on a open sheet pan.

A door opened and he motioned for me to come with him.

We entered a colorful corridor, paintings were all over the walls.

Suddenly a voice over head said "Everybody we have a new member, Raven."

It was followed by lots of footsteps and excited whispering.

We then came to a open doorway. As we walked through people started clapping.

There was a big open room with tables everywhere and there were balcony's on the top.

Every part of it was crowed. I would guess about 130 people were there clapping.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice over the crowd. "Why is she covered in milk, who did this to her. Someone get her a towel and new clothes."

I looked to see the speaker. It was a tall muscular boy with golden eyes and black hair.

Suddenly I felt someone start cleaning my hair.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"No problem hun, now let me take that jacket." A girl with a country accent said.

I took it off hoping to cover my scars.

"Don't hide them." Someone said.

All around me people started to show me their scars.

"Lets see your." someone whispered, "I mean if you feel comfortable. Showing us I mean."

I unfolded my arms and showed them my scars.

I was suddenly embraced into a bare huge by country girl. Then another person joined in. It was a big group hug.

I felt a smile on my face. These people weren't judging me. They were accepting me.

"Okay, Okay." A voice said. I looked to see who it was. It was a man in about his early forties. He had dark hair and skin with loving caring green eyes.

I suddenly felt like I could trust him.

"Hello, Raven. I was hoping you'd come. My name is Brody Day. I am the head of The Masked. It seems you ran into trouble with that Meg girl." he said.

"Her!" I heard country girl say, " I thought we handled her yesterday when we ruined her car."

Suddenly an outbreak of angry burst went through out the crowd.

"Calm down!" Brody yelled!

They all silenced.

"Some with me Raven. I have a lot to tell you that the letter didn't explain." he then ushered me to a door and we walked through it leaving the crowd behind.

"Now I'm sure have lots of question and I am about to give you a speech and if this speech doesn't answer all of your question then feel free to ask away, after the speech."

I nodded.

"Okay," he said. "As you know The Masked is a organization that take in those who needs friends and or depressed, bullied and other things alone those lines. As you also know we all have special powers. Yes there are supernatural beings in the world. Yes you count as one of those beings. Everyone here is, even me. Now we are going to teach you how to stabilize your powers and how to use them. No went wont let you kill the people who hurt you. You will also learn to keep the other rouge supernatural creatures from harming humans such as vampires, werewolves, zombies and etc. We are call The Masked because don't really know us. Now after you fake your death you are going to be given the chance to pick out a mask. You only get one chance to pick it out. There are rooms here. No you will not be sharing rooms but you will have neighbors. We took what we learned from your secret side that you never let anyone see and your ipod and decorated your room."

"Any questions?" he asked.

"When do I get to fake my death?" I asked.

He smiled, "Now."

He led me into a room with computers everywhere.

He sat me down at a table with people with lap tops.

"How do you want to die?" he asked.

" Dramatically. I want it to look like I was killed. I want it to look like I was stabbed 7 times in the stomach an my throat was cut." I said people everywhere were typing," I want my body to be found on Meg Millers front door. I want a note nailed to my chest that says Your led her to me. Thank you."

Brody raised his eyebrow at me. You are quite creative aren't you. Most just say make it look like I got shot or I killed my self.

I shook my head. "I don't want to give that satisfaction."

He just nodded. He turned to the people on the laptops. "Can you do that?"

"Of course." one said and smiled at me.

I smiled right on back.

"Uh Brody. what are my powers?" I asked.

"It took us a couple of months to figure it out or we would have sent the letter sooner."

I nodded.

"Your Powers are something quite extraordinary. You are very powerful."

I nodded again getting a little impatient.

"You have three powers. They are...


	3. Chapter 3:Her Mask

"Your powers are the ability to feel others emotions, to scream at a pitch that could burst ear drums (think of a banshee) and you can shock people at your touch."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"Your joking." I said shaking my head.

"No I'm not." he said, "You may not be able to do those things now but with practice a lessons you will be able to master them."

He got up from his chair. I now realized that the people with computers were gone.

He now led me to a room filled with hundreds to thousands of masks.

"Here is where you can pick a mask. And down there." he pointed to stair leading downward, "Will lead you to get a new suitcase that you can fill with clothes for a new wardrobe. The clothes are also down their."

I nodded and began to look through all the mask.

"Oh and by the way, After everyone learned about your powers. They decided that you will need extra training because mastering your skills is going to be hard. Your room is on floor 12 room 4Z" And with that he walked out of the room.

I looked at the mask covering the walls.

Some were pink and had flowers on the and some were black and had skulls on them.

No that I saw were catching my eyes, Sure lots were interesting but none really stood out. Except the flashing one. that stood out for a different reason.

I knew I wanted something with a base color of black but I don't want it all black. I want there to red and dark purple because those are my favorite colors and I only get to choose a mask once.

I wished these were sorted they really didn't help me try to eliminate them.

So I started on one part of the room and started looking through all the mask. I looked behind and in front even under the shelves but nothing.

I turned to the other side of the room and sighed. I would estimate that about a hour had past since I Brody left.

I walked over to the other side of the room and started going through it.

This time I rushed a little but I still saw all the mask.

By the time I had finished that side of the room I was exhausted.

I sat over in a corner.

As soon as I sat down I shot back up. I had just sat on something.

I looked down.

It was the perfect mask.

It covered the whole face it had eyes slits of course though. It was black and one the outer corners of the eyes there was a heart that looked shattered. There was a dark purple line going diagonal from my left high cheek bone to the right side of the mask.

I picked it up and brushed off the dust. It was obvious that it had been in the corner for awhile.

I then tucked the mask under my arm smiling radiantly and I turned and went to walk down the stairs.

The suitcase collection wasn't really big and I saw the one I wanted right away.

It was dark red with black crowns all over it.

Picking out the clothes was easy.

I grabbed all the tank tops with band logos on them like My Chemical Romance, Fall out Boy, Green Day, Panic at the Disco.

I also grabbed the tank top that had the middle finger on it and the tank top that looked like it showed my rib cage.

As you can tell I like tank tops I only ever wore them around the house when I used to be "alive".

I then grabbed ripped jeans a bag that design was caution tape and an aviator jacket that was brown.

I stuffed them all in the suitcase. I smiled. I felt happy. People weren't going to judge me for my scars. They were going to accept me. I was going to get to be myself with no aunt to scream at me and no Meg Miller to ruin my hair or life.

As I went over other essential clothing I began to sing Kidnap the Sandy Claws from the album Nightmare Revisited form the movie Nightmare before Christmas.

I then saw a door that read exit.

When I excited I came across a hallway.

I already assumed that I would have to ask for directions.

But the problem that I couldn't find any people.

So I turned left and began to walk rolling my suitcase behind my still singing.

When I rounded the corner I ran into a wall, or what I thought was a wall.

It was actually the boy who said I need to get cleaned up.

"Your voice is very lovely." he said.

I blushed. "Thanks," I murmured. (Yes its okay to start shipping them right now)

"I'm Ashton." he said sticking out his hand.

I gladly took when our hands touched I felt tingles.

I blushed even more.

"I'm Caligo." I said.

"I know," he said.

"Oh," was my only response.

"Hey, uh um do you need help finding your room?" he asked seeming a little nervous.

"Yeah." I said

"Well wonderful, I will escort this fair lady to her room. Their should be a map of the complex in their. Now were outh thou roomith numberith?" he said holding out his arm.

"Floor 12 room 4Z." I responded taking his arm.

"2 rooms away from me." he said picking up my suit case, "Perfect."

I got this cocky attitude coming off of him but for some reason I wasn't a bad cocky it just seemed different. I don't know how to explain it. But I am going to have to keep an eye on him.

As he lead me to an elevator. We joked about how hard it must have been to live in the middle ages with no electronics or running water. I know it would drive me crazy.

When we go to my room. It scanned my eye.

It really tickled and I giggled.

Ashton just shook his head.

Suddenly a key appeared in front of me.

"Your room key." it said

"Thank you." I said turning to Ashton smiling.

He nodded and walked over to his room which he wasn't lying was 2 away.

When I walked into my room I shut the door behind me and slid to my knees and out my head in my hands.

My heart was beating rapidly I felt like I had just danced with the devil. But I hadn't. I had just talked with a super funny arrogant hot guy. I felt flustered and confused.

I wondered it this is what it feels like to have a crush.

I wonder what he thinking about now?

No! I wasn't going to go off chasing boys. Not until I mastered my powers.

I then looked up to look at my room.

I couldn't help but help my mouth drop

It was amazing.

My confronter was the British flap and my walls were dark navy blue. Their were CDs on the wall by my favorite artist.

The carpet was the American flag red. There were posters covering the wall.

On one side on the bed was two bookshelves filled with books and on the other side there was a desk with a lap top on it.

There was also a new IPod and its chargers sitting by it. I got up and went through the IPod my music was on it.

It felt as though this was all to good to be true. So I pinched myself.

I was still here.

I went over to the suitcase and began unpacking and I began to sing random songs that I liked.

I felt so happy.

When everything was put away I decided to take a shower and then go to bed as seeing it was 11:00.

Wow how much time had I actually spent looking at the mask.

I entered my bathroom and was equally impressed.

As I took a shower I couldn't help but think of how my day has gone.

I then remembered.

I had punched Meg.

I had punched Meg straight in the face.

And the best part is I'm pretty sure I broke it.

It was good revenge seeing as if she was the reason I broke not only my arm and leg.

Those were horrible days. I couldn't really run away with a big cast.

My aunt almost didn't let me go without but then she swore she saw my dad parents scolding her.

At the time I thought she was crazy. Now I'm not so sure.

I wonder if she knows about The Masked.

Did my parents.

I sighed. These were question I was asking myself weren't making me feel any better. The questions wont be answered any time soon so I put them in the back of my mind.

I changed into my PJs and crawled in to bed.

It was the first time in a long time that I didn't feel sad or rejected right before bed.

As I close my eyes I smiled silently to myself thinking of how my life has taken a turn for the best in the last day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" Iemn front of me stood black figures and laughing faces. I recognized a few. Meg Miller and her friend of jocks were there. They were dressed in ringleader clothing and i suddenly realized I was in a cage. "Dance bitch, dance!" they laughed at me./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hole back tears and suddenly I was on a ferry./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em The night sky flashed with lightning and thunder shook the boat. Screams filled my ears and I plugged them to try to not listen to them./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em Water crept up my legs and up to my waist./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em My head started to beat, my lungs started to close up on the themselves, and my vision was interrupted with black spots. But I still screamed at the top of my lungs witch cause me to cough up blood./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em The water was now up to my neck and I was trying to do everything to stay afloat but sadly I lacked the one skill that most children learned at the age of 5. To swim. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em My head began spinning as water went passed my head and suddenly something grabbed my ankle. Looking down I saw that a partially decomposed hand was gripping my ankle. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em I tried to shake it off but another hand reached out and grabbed my ankle. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em Trying to use the other open foot to kick them off i began to choke on the lack of oxygen. Suddenly another pair of hands reached out and grabbed my ankle./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em Giving up I let them pull me down but I was not prepared for what I saw. The hands belonged to partially decomposed bodies./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em One was a woman with brown hair that was falling off in bits from her skull and she was wearing a deep green cocktail dress that reminded me of a peacock. There was only one eye left in the body and it was a shocking azure blue eye. The blue was so extraordinary that it burned straight into my skull making me want to cry./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em The other body was of a sharp dressed man with obsidian black hair and brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate and staying inside on cold snowy days. His grip was much stronger than the woman's but her voice was more clear./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em "Your fault." they chanted in deep raspy voices like they were practically missing their voice boxes and I'm pretty sure they were missing part of them./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em The last thing I saw before death claimed me was my mothers blue eyes boring into my skull./embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I woke up screaming. Sweat dripped don my face and I reached out to grab my stuffed fluffy moose, but then i realized that it wasn't there. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / My whole life changed in a day and now nothing will be the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I felt tears trying to surface and for the first time since I can remember I didn't try to hold the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I choked out a sob and soon I was full out crying. Bringing my knees up to my chest I rocked back and forth trying to keep my breathing calm. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I don't know how long I was trying to catch my breathe but i soon realized that my oxegyn was failing and then it hit style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I was having a panic style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Realinzing this didn't help a bit though i only caused me to breathe harder and to freak out style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I didn't know what to do when suddenly my room door flew open and Ashton came span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;"flying in with star wars boxers on./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" Runnning to my side he sat by my bed and started to rub my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Using his other free hand he slowly wiped away my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Shhhh, it's okay. Don't worry I'm here." Was the last thing I heard before my world went style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I woke up with a couple of voices surrounding me. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around the room to see the southern girl, Ashton, Brody and a pair of style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /My eyes widened realizing the state I was in and I grabbed the covers to cover my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh girl don't hide you'll be fine, we ain't judging you!" The southern girl style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / My head slowly peeked out of the covers to see her holding out her hand. Reaching my hand out I shook style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "My name is Catherine Fire. And the boys are Henry and Tom." she said her accent was so shocking even though this was my third time hearing it, it still was quite style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm Caligo, but I'm guessing you already know that." Was my only style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Her appearence was just as shocking as her accent. She had apricot red hair, tan skin and rust colored eyes that almost matched her skin tone. I looked well on her but on anyone else it probably would have looked like style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The boys both had peanut hair and bright eyes but there faces were quite opposite. Henry had a strong facial features with a jaw that could cut steel and Tom had cheek bones to rival the mighty Benedict Cumberpatch's. But no one looks as fine as style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Everyone looked quite amazing and the only normal looking person that didn't exactly stand out was Ashton, but Ashton was still quite handsome. He definitely won in that style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Are you okay?" Brody finally spoke interrupting the growing awkward style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yes," I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed to have caused this much of a commotion. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Good, you had us worried for a second there Buttercup." Ashton said crouching by my bed with a look of worry in his eyes, but I felt a sudden pang of deviousness flow through me but I shook it style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sorry," I whispered, trying to hold back the guilt and the fear I was feeling from having everyones eyes on style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Don't be sorry! Everyone has nightmares the first night." Brody said smiling but he kept glancing down at Ashton's figure next to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I nodded and started to play with the edge of my comforter. The silence and intense stares being passed around made me dizzy and want to throw style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Brody must of sensed this because he told everyone one to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Looking up slowly I tried to ignore his gaze but I failed due to the fact that his green eyes were so enhancing. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "We're going to start training today but should there be any conditions I should no of first, like allergies and health problems?" he asked clearly feeling as awkward as style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Um, yeah. I allergic to mustard and I once dislocated both my wrist at the same time, so they occasionally pop out of place randomly." I said stretching my arms and dislocating one of my wrist and back style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Brody's eyes widen clearly freaked out by what my wrist had just style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Um. O-o-o kay, I'll alert the conditions and put everything on your file, including that creepy hand thing." he stuttered and turned to walk out of my room but tripped on my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Cool mask, I like it." He said, " Oh and breakfast is at 7-9 am and training starts at 10. Don't be late. "br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /With that he set my mask on a dresser and walked out of the room this time, without tripping. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Sighing I stand up. This was going to be a long first day. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /p 


End file.
